


Their Happily Ever After

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is always there for her in her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Happily Ever After

She keeps her dreams locked safely away in the light of day, but every night, she slips back into them and into his arms. He is always there waiting for her with a smile, a hand that is never harsh despite what she'd feared as a teenager, and love unlike anything else she's ever felt. She dances. She waltzes through her dreams. She dances with him inside her. Together, they dream, and together, they have it all.

Each morning, she puts her dreams away, but each night, she slips back into them. She goes to bed as soon as she can and never goes out. Her coworkers wonder about her. They whisper, but she doesn't care. Let them talk. Let them wonder what she has at home with no wedding band on her finger. If they knew, they would only envy her.

His kisses leave her breathless to the point that when the sun first wakes her, she can always feel the hot traces of his lips all over her body. She can still feel him, but as she rises and walks from the bed, she leaves him. She leaves him each morning, but he's always there at night -- until the morning when she doesn't wake.

They say the elusive actress died with a smile on her lips, but no one can guess the truth. Sarah Williams is far from dead. She's still dancing, but now she dances all the time. Now she loves all the time, and now he never leaves her side. Now, at last, they are both complete, dancing and loving joyously through their own version of happily ever after.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
